Lo que escondías tras los googles
by Reitsuki.Mitsukuri
Summary: Goenji encuentra a Kidou en el salón de clases e intenta darle su apoyo  ni idea de como se hace un resumen, asi que lean . .
1. Chapter 1

Esta serie no me pertenece en lo absoluto, yo solo manipulo yaoisticamente a los personajes por gusto, así que no se crean que va en serio xDD Tampoco esta de más decir que es el primer fic que subo a la página por tanto no sean muy malos ._. No mucho que decir...disfruten ewe

PD: Si alguna palabra está mal escrita perdonen, soy mala con eso de la ortografía u_u

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lo que escondías tras los googles <span>**

Era un día jueves normal, por tanto en la secundaria Raimon la mayoría de los jugadores de futbol comenzaban el entrenamiento de tarde. Cambiándose sus uniformes y corriendo tras el balón o practicando alguna que otra técnica que les ayudaría a ganar en el próximo partido. Kidou, a diferencia de sus amigos, se encontraba en una situación poco agradable. Arrodillado en el piso de la sala de clases, con lágrimas en sus ojos, recogía algunos cuadernos y útiles escolares que estaban esparcidos por todo el piso. La luz media anaranjada entraba por las ventanas, los pupitres y sillas estaban desordenados, como si las hubieran golpeado y empujado con ira.

En el lugar no había más ruido que el leve sollozo del estratega, su rostro contraído de angustia no pasó desapercibido por el goleador estrella del equipo, quien le observaba desde la entrada, dudando si entrar o no al lugar, no quería entrometerse en asuntos que no le correspondieran, pero tampoco podía ser tan desalmado como para no ayudar a su amigo en un momento como aquel. Suspiró algo nervioso, él conocía muy bien la historia y es que hace unos cuantos días que todos se habían enterado de la inclinación sexual de aquel chico y desde ese instante lo habían excluido, dejándolo poco menos que como un leproso. Sintiéndose sólo y avergonzado creyó que era lo peor que le había podido pasar, pero se equivocó ya que luego de aquel aislamiento vino la agresión, aquello que acababa de ocurrir un par de minutos antes.

Así, el rubio se acercó lentamente y buscando una manera para iniciar conversación se agachó a tomar un cuaderno y posteriormente un libro, Yuuto al notar la presencia de una segunda persona se sobresaltó, gritó por lo bajo echándose hacia atrás y cubriéndose la cara, parecía tener tanto miedo que Goenji decidió darle un poco de espacio. Se dio media vuelta y terminó de recoger lo que quedaba y lo dejó sobre una mesa, con calma y buenas intenciones se arrodilló en el piso para quedar a la altura del otro y sonreírle de medio lado

-Parece que esta vez de verdad se han pasado, se te va a hinchar la cara –El aludido no soltó palabra alguna, en contestación sus sollozos subieron de volumen como si necesitara con desesperación un hombro en el que apoyarse- Vamos, no llores –Shuuya, algo tenso, se animó a poner una mano en la espalda de su amigo y palmearla un par de veces para dar ánimo, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver el estallido de lágrimas y chillidos acongojados que parecían no querer parar, Kidou se sacó los googles que llevaba puestos en todo momento y los lanzó al piso con despreocupación, al parecer le molestaban para llorar y una vez que se vio liberado siguió con su pequeño-gran escándalo. El delantero comenzaba a desesperarse, era la primera vez que le ocurría algo como esto y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar. Mecánicamente se acercó e hizo levantar al chico para luego abrazarlo con fuerza esperando, mejor dicho, rogando porque se detuviera de una buena vez.

De a poco en poco el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, el chico atormentado dejaba el llanto y gimoteaba temblando en los brazos del mayor, había estado necesitando un consuelo por durante demasiado tiempo y al encontrar la oportunidad no pudo evitarlo…soltó un suspiro largo y ya más calmado se apartó un poco para mirar a los ojos al delantero que lo había ayudado, el cual al notar movimiento deshizo el abrazo y se encontró con los marrones ojos de su amigo que de vez en cuando tomaban tonalidades rojizas, se sorprendió de encontrar tal belleza y se reclamó el no haberlo notado nunca antes, inconscientemente una de sus manos se alzó para alcanzar una última lágrima rezagada que rodaba por su mejilla y acariciar de pasada la piel. El estratega se mostró alegre de poder encontrar a una persona que a pesar de saber que era homosexual le diera un trato de afecto, sonrió con todas las ganas que pudo y habló

-Gracias…Goenji –No borró la sonrisa de su cara, pero decidió que ya era momento de alejarse, pues lo más probable era que el rubio se sintiera un poco incómodo por la cercanía y lo último que quería era perder el único apoyo que había obtenido, pero de un segundo a otro los brazos del mayor volvieron a aprisionarlo, esta vez por la cintura, lo atrajo hacia sí y totalmente hipnotizado en la hermosura de aquellos ojos ocultos se inclinó lo justo y necesario como para juntar sus labios, sin perder de vista las pupilas de Kidou, que se puso de piedra al notar el acto e intentó detenerlo, pero todas sus demandas se acallaron en cuanto sintió el cálido contacto de la lengua del mayor que recorría su húmeda cavidad detenidamente, se dejó llevar por tal posesivo beso y cerró los ojos ahora buscando un completo contacto de sus cuerpos, rodeando el cuello del otro tiernamente.

El jugador de fuego se encontraba en un estado onírico y al momento en que sintió que le faltaba el aire pensó que sería más doloroso el separarse del contacto de esos labios a que sus pulmones se quemaran por falta de oxígeno, pero aún así su mente le hizo volver, iniciar el retorno a la realidad, disipando la dulce niebla y dejándolo observar con claridad el angelical semblante de su compañero en contacto con el suyo. Una vez que consiguió pensar se tensó, empujó con rudeza al estratega para separarse de tan comprometedora acción, miró, buscó alrededor algo que le explicara cómo demonios había ido a parar a esa situación; el de castaño cabello suspiró con notoria tristeza, tomó sus googles, su bolso y desapareció del aula dejando solo al confundido chico.

* * *

><p>Tada! ok no es la gran cosa :c pero me esforcé :B hasta el supuesto próximo capítulo!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Y auí llego yo con mi segundo capitulo, no tengo casi nada de tiempo y me he levantado a las cnco de la mañana para escribirlo, asi que espero no les moleste si hay o hubiera algun error. Por cierto, gracias por los reviews, seguiré subiendo caps a medida que pueda, ¡Enjoy!

PD: Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, pero los tomo prestados para ideas yaoi ewé

* * *

><p>El día después de aquel beso se convertiría en una pesadilla para Kidou, ya que desde la mañana comenzó a notar que hasta su hermana Haruna lo evitaba, sus compañeros del club de futbol se hacían los desinteresados, pero aún así no se acercaban ni le dirigían la palabra.<p>

Para mayor problema el rubio no había asistido a clases, lo sabía porque se había sorprendido a sí mismo observando largamente el pupitre desocupado, se reprendió por el hecho de sentirse tan desolado sólo porque allí no estuviera Gouenji. A mitad de la clase pidió permiso para salir y se fue caminando, calmada y lentamente se paseó por los pasillos subiendo y bajando escaleras, mirando por cada ventana que se le ponía en el camino y simplemente pensando en qué hacer, después de todo debía arreglar su obstaculizada vida y sin más, que los problemas se esfumaran. Si, soñar era lindo, pero no por eso el estratega se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

El timbre que marca los lapsos de receso entre clases rompió tan abruptamente el silencio que el de la capa no pudo evitar pegar un brinco, sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó a hacer su primera jugada que era bastante obvia. Apuró el paso para llegar a la entrada de su salón y esperó pacientemente reclinado contra la pared continua a la puerta, entonces reconoció esa alegre y estúpida risa y se tensó un poco preocupado por el resultado de su plan. Endo llevaba bajo el brazo un balón y caminaba con rapidez, quería ir a jugar, aunque fueran unos minutos, con sus amigos.

El grupo de jugadores salió por la entrada y avanzó sin prestar atención al de los googles, el cual se aprovechó de eso para unirse a la masa en movimiento, llegaron a la cancha y armaron grupos, Yuuto fue escogido al final, como ya lo había supuesto, pero nunca imaginó que en todo el juego nadie fuera capaz de pasarle el balón ni una vez, frustrado se giró en redondo y desapareció en el edificio. Una vez dentro buscó un lugar para estar solo, estaba atónito, aquellos que hace unos pocos días habían sido tan agradables, con los que había jugado y conversado desde que se había unido a Raimon ahora le daban la espalda con una facilidad que le hacía pensar en si de verdad eran sus amigos. Caminaba, casi sin moverse, por el último piso de la escuela, su única compañía allí era el silencio que desde que se supo su interés sexual no lo había abandonado; maldijo por lo bajo que las personas fueran tan superficiales y poco razonables, si él no había elegido que le gustaran los hombres…simplemente había pasado y no podía remediarlo ni anteponerse gustos que no existían en su corazón. Cansado de todo se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y se abrazó las rodillas escondiendo el rostro, la oscuridad sólo le trajo imágenes del goleador estrella y eso lo molestó incluso más que antes, aunque para sus adentros bien sabía que deseaba verlo y que estuviera a su lado igual que el día anterior.

Una lágrima se le escapó sin que lo notara, algo en su estúpida cabeza le decía que tal vez, sólo tal vez, si lloraba el rubio aparecería allí para secar su rostro y sonreírle para que no se derrumbara, pero como era de esperarse, nada ocurrió, salvo que el torturado corazón del chico se oprimía de tristeza y le causara un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba ni gritar de rabia. Golpeó el piso mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios había hecho para merecer ser excluido de ese modo? ¿Por qué razón no podían ser un poco más tolerantes? Si después de todo el ser homosexual no dejaba de hacerlo persona. Escuchó pasos a lo lejos y levantó el rostro, al girarlo hacia el lugar del que se suponía provenía el sonido se encontró con el capitán del equipo. Pensando que lo más probable era que su presencia allí le molestara al otro se puso de pie y caminó en sentido contrario, ya que a nadie le gusta ser ignorado más de diez veces en el mismo día.

-E-espera…Kidou –El castaño había avanzado un par de pasos y extendía una de sus manos como si quisiera alcanzarlo. El aludido se detuvo pero no volteó, no tenía ánimos de ser insultado a la cara, por lo que se limitó a esperar allí.

¿Qué quieres, Endo? –Su voz sonó más fría de lo que él mismo quiso, pero no le importó, tan solo esperó por la respuesta, a estas alturas sin esperanza de nada. El silencio se extendió por durante un tiempo que le pareció eterno al del cabello claro, cansado y aburrido se giró mientras iba reclamando la indecisión del chico, pero no alcanzó ni a decir "¿Vas a hablar?" cuando notó lo cerca que el otro estaba, tenía la cabeza gacha y se veía triste, suspiró abatido ante la imagen de perrito mojado que tenía el de la banda naranja –¿Qué ocurre Endo? –Esta vez su tono se dulcificó a medias provocando que el otro le mirara con una media sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no se cómo empezar, lo…lo siento mucho Kidou –Al del cabello largo le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, había deseado que alguien fuera tan humano como para disculparse con él y nunca pensó realmente que alguien lo haría, pero ahora estaba un poco más calmado, tener al capitán de tu lado debe alivianarte bastante las cosas. Sin pensar en lo que hacía se lanzó a los brazos del chico que se sorprendió y cayó al piso con todo y estratega, no fue de importancia, ya que ahora podía contar con él…o al menos creía que nada importaba, lo pensaba hasta que a lo lejos vio lo que por durante todo ese día había estado esperando, los oscuros ojos del día anterior, el rubio cabello…si, allí estaba y ahora lo miraba con una mezcla de angustia y enojo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por haberlo leído ^^ ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Y como hoy es viernes, aprovecho de escribir y subir este tercer capitulo! admito que tenía sueño y flojera, pero me obligué a mi misma a terminarlo y subirlo ^^ espero que lo disfruten y ... pues eso ._. xDD ._.U ¡Enjoy!

Pd: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen bla bla bla, los manipulo bla bla bla, hacen yaoi bla bla bla...ustedes ya saben xDD

* * *

><p>Y todo se derrumbó; su orgullo, sus ganas de disculparse, sus esperanzas, sus deseos, sus buenas intenciones, todo…Llevaba más de dos horas pensando en cómo iniciar una conversación después de lo ocurrido el día anterior y tras una serie de discusiones internas buscó por toda la escuela la presencia de aquella persona, necesitaba ordenar sus sentimientos y no le iba a ser posible a menos que hablara con el estratega.<p>

Recorrió las canchas, el comedor, las salas de clases de los pisos y al llegar al último lo divisó por fin, su rostro parecía aliviado y la razón de aquello era Endo. Cuántas veces se había imaginado que esa expresión sólo la conocía él, pero allí estaba, enseñándosela a otro y lanzándose sobre los brazos de cualquiera que se presentara amable con él. Se sonrió lastimeramente a sí mismo, como si intentara reírse de su propia ingenuidad por creer ser importante para una persona, por una sonrisa, por un abrazo, por un beso…que torpe…su media sonrisa cambió de inmediato a una de amargura; apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y deseó desaparecer de aquel lugar, borrarse la visión de esos hermosos ojos que le agradecían su compañía y de esa cálida expresión de agrado, pero que se le va a hacer si cuando uno se enamora de una carita dulce se te hace absurdo dejarla en el tintero y seguir adelante.

Perdido en un mar de emociones retrocedió inconscientemente, resbalando y observando cómo la imagen de los chicos en el piso se volvía borrosa y pequeña. "Kidou" susurró mientras soltaba una casi imperceptible lágrima antes de estrellarse con rudeza contra el piso.

Lo observó con cierto dolor en el pecho, su corazón le decía que estaba provocándole una mala impresión al rubio y que lo que debía hacer era, definitivamente, explicarse antes de que fuera mal interpretado por el otro y arruinara la relación que se había creado la tarde anterior. Ese pequeño lazo que apenas los había unido se volvió tirante al momento en que el goleador estrella de Raimon trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás borrando su presencia, el de la capa jadeó apenas, alterado por la triste expresión en aquel rostro y luego acabada por desaparecer tras un ruido sordo. Se puso de pie a la carrera y siguió casi sin aliento hasta asomarse para observar la escena que se presentó ante sus aún húmedos ojos.

Lo supo de inmediato, era grave, quien no se daría cuenta si la cabeza del chico sangraba y no respondía al llamado desesperado del estratega "¡Gouenji!" había repetido más de veinte veces mientras le daba primeros auxilios; el chico al menos respiraba, eso era un alivio, pero el brazo se doblaba de manera anormal. Con cuidado lo puso en una posición algo más cómoda y reposando la cabeza del rubio sobre sus piernas le gritó al portero que había llegado al comienzo de la escalinata hace poco

-¡Llama a una ambulancia, AHORA! –El vehículo de emergencias no llegó hasta dentro de un rato que se les hizo eterno, se llevaron a Shuuya, eso es lo último que pensó un desesperado Kidou. Se dijo a sí mismo que todo había sido por culpa suya, que si no hubiera estado allí ese día nada le hubiera pasado al rubio y se puso a llorar en medio de su ataque de pánico

-K-kidou ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, por qué lloras? –El castaño también estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero no por eso se largaba a chillar como lo hacía en esos momentos el estratega, sabía muy bien que Gouenji saldría de esta sin muchos problemas. Alterado por el bullicio que no se acallaba intentó cambiar el tema. -¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-A… ¡¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¡Gouenji acaba de tener un accidente por mi culpa, no es momento de preguntas estúpida Endou, pero para que lo sepas me ha ido del asco y gran parte del problema fue causado por ustedes! –Ahora gritaba y lloraba, el oji-café admitió que no había sido una buena jugada y se dio por vencido, le tomó por la muñeca y lo tiró para que lo siguiera -¿A dónde vamos?

-Si tanto te preocupa, lo iremos a ver ahora mismo –El de los googles bien sabía que las clases no habían terminado y que por tanto era imposible salir por la puerta principal, pero eso no quería decir que no podían saltar la reja. Así lo hicieron, consiguieron sus bolsos y huyeron. Corrieron disimuladamente hasta llegar al hospital, estando adentro preguntaron por el rubio y la enfermera que los atendió les dijo que el chico acababa de llegar y que estaba siendo examinado en la sala de urgencias, por lo que tendrían que esperar.

Ambos chicos, uno más desanimado que el otro, se sentaron en la salita de espera. Yuuto se quitó aquellos googles que llevaba en todo momento y se secó los ojos, sintiéndose un poco aliviado se cubrió la cara con las manos rogando que no fuera nada muy grave; el de la banda naranja lo miró de reojo y se imaginó que había alguna razón, que él desconocía, por la cual el de largos cabellos estaba tan preocupado, queriendo apoyar a su abatido amigo lo rodeó por los hombros y lo hizo reposar sobre su pecho. El de la capa agradeció el gesto, pero pudo percibir de inmediato que el sentimiento que nacía ante el contacto con el portero era muy diferente al contacto con el de oscuros ojos… ¡Demonios! Deseaba que esos labios volvieran a unirse con los suyos.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer una vez mas! owo hasta el próximo capitulo (posiblemente el último de esta historia u-u)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Último capitulo Buuuu a mi me gustan las historias mas largas, pero ya era tiempo de darle fin, disfruten del capitulo y no se preocupen que haré mas y mas fics de esta pareja, para que ya no sea una pareja incomprendida xDD Sin mas retraso ¡Enjoy!

PD: ya saben que no me pertenecen ni la serie ni los personajes y yaoi yaoi yaoi bla bla bla etc etc etc...

* * *

><p>La espera se volvía eterna, no quería ni podía quedarse quieto por más tiempo, se puso de pie y preguntó una vez más si el rubio ya podía tener visitas, a lo que la mujer, ya molesta por todas las veces que había sido interrumpida por el mismo chico con la misma pregunta, terminó por decirle que si no esperaba como debía ser lo sacarían del lugar. El castaño al ver que su amigo volvía a impacientarse se apresuró a arrastrarlo hasta el asiento y repetirlo con nuevos ánimos que debía dejar que los médicos hicieran su trabajo en paz y que por mientras deberían ir a comer algo, pero el de cabello claro se negó, otra vez. Satoru resopló casi al borde de su paciencia y se dejó caer en el asiento contiguo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y perdiéndose en la blancura del techo se durmió.<p>

El de la capa miró a su amigo con la intención de entablar conversación, a ver si de ese modo lograba calmarse, pero al notar los sonoros ronquidos del de marrones ojos apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos aburrido. De la nada un hombre con aspecto de doctor, el padre del accidentado, salió y habló con la enfermera y hacho aquello se alejó desapareciendo entre los pasillos; Yuuto imaginó que preguntar una novena vez no sería tan malo, así que se encaminó con lentitud y se apoyó en el mesón.

-Ya puedo ver a Gouenji? –Pero esta vez su voz sonó media temblorosa y su rostro se veía tan preocupado y triste que aquella señora suspiró y se compadeció de él.

-Tú de verdad que eres persistente, el doctor ha dicho que no quiere que el paciente tenga visitas, pero has esperado tanto tiempo que no podría decirte que te vayas, te dejaré entrar por durante unos minutos, pero a cambio me prometerás que no le dirás a nadie –El de cabello largo sonrió ampliamente y asintió, luego lo condujeron hasta una sala y, abriendo la puerta, la mujer le habló por última vez –No te quedes mucho, debe descansar.

-Si, gracias –Kidou avanzó y entró sin titubear, pero al posar su vista en el chico que estaba recostado y con los ojos cerrados las piernas le temblaron, llegó hasta la camilla y le acarició el rostro con su mano derecha, ante el tacto el oji-negro se removió y despertó, el estratega sintió que no era buena idea despertarlo, pero el error ya había sido cometido así que se quedó quieto mientras el rubio se orientaba.

-¿Kidou? ¿En dónde estoy? –Una mueca de dolor se apoderó del chico cuando intentó levantarse, el de los googles le obligó a recostarse otra vez y carraspeó un poco como si quisiera hablar pero no encontrara las palabras.

-Deberías quedarte quieto, estás en el hospital, te caíste por las escaleras, yo…lo lamento tanto, fue mi culpa ¿No es así? –El goleador estrella intentó hacer memoria y bajó un poco la vista, acababa de aparecer entre sus recuerdos la imagen de el chico de capa sobre su capitán. Le vino a la mente también la determinación que tenía antes de caer, el deseo de comprender lo que sentía y éste era un buen momento como para resolver de una buena vez lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –El aludido miró algo confuso al otro, pero asintió un par de veces, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance a cambio de hacer sentir mejor al herido -¿Te quitarías los googles para mí? –Kidou se quedó de piedra, ¿Por qué razón le pediría que se quitara los googles? ¿A caso querría golpearlo en la cara? De igual modo lo hizo y abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los de Shuuya, que le observaban meticulosamente, sintió cómo esa intensa mirada le atravesaba y su rostro se sonrojaba, tuvo que desviar la vista, al segundo después el rubio suspiró llamando su atención una vez más –Lo sabía, ayer cuando te vi a los ojos perdí la cordura, no sé cómo lo haces pero hay algo en tu mirada que me vuelve loco…y me hace desear tocarte –En ese mismo instante un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al de la capa, Gouenji deseaba tocarlo…no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal declaración ¿Qué harían si la persona que les gusta les dice algo como eso? Sentía vívidamente el palpitar de su corazón y sus mejillas estaban rojas haciendo que tuviera un aspecto de indefenso animalito –Acércate Kidou, quiero comprobar algo

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba de miedo, nervios y emoción, se acercó un poco hacia el otro, lo suficiente como para que éste le tomara de la mano y lo atrajera hacia su cuerpo. El estratega quedó sentado en la camilla, con la cara del de ojos oscuros apenas a unos centímetros de la de él; posteriormente el mayor se inclinó y juntó sus labios en un profundo beso, ingresando en la húmeda cabidad del de cabello largo y posando una de sus manos en la nuca del mismo para acercarlo hasta más no poder. Allí se entretuvo danzando con la dulce y cálida lengua de Kidou, quien perdido en el placer del contacto abrazó por el cuello al rubio, que soltó un alarido de dolor dando por terminado el beso.

-¡Gouenji yo…! Per-perdón –El chico herido tranquilizó al nervioso chico y le abrazó haciéndolo descansar sobre su pecho.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que me alteras? Nunca me había pasado antes, pero te veo y no puedo evitar sentirme mal cuando le sonríes de la misma manera a alguien más…cuando…cuando abrazaste a Endo y le dedicaste la misma expresión de cariño me sentí mal conmigo mismo, porque yo creí que era importante para ti. De todos modos no te estoy pidiendo nada más que me escuches y me dejes decirte todo lo que has causado con una simple mirada de tus ojos al descubierto… ¿Estás seguro de que no es un arma hipnotizante o algo por el estilo? Porque me hace sentir tan avergonzado decir todas estas cursilerías –La melódica risa del chico inundó la habitación haciendo que Yuuto se calmara, cuando el delantero dejó de hablar supuso que era tiempo de decir algo, de confesarse así como ya había hecho su "amigo" Carraspeó intentando ordenar las ideas, pero no dijo ni pio cuando sintió que Shuuya volvía a besarlo, esta vez se convirtió en un beso más tierno, sin tanta demanda, sino caricia. El de la capa sintió que se elevaba, se sentía tan bien el contacto entre ellos que no se detuvo hasta que se les acabó el aire –Lo lamento, si me decías que no entonces me habría arrepentido de no haberte besado por última vez…

-¿De qué hablas, no crees que si no me gustara que me besaras te hubiera empujado hace ya bastante? Así como tú dices que yo te…hipnotizo, tú también me atraes, contigo todo es diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero cada vez que me tocas se me nubla la mente, te lo juro ¡Ya deja de reírte! …Me da vergüenza… -El rubio no había podido evitarlo, el de los googles se veía tan tierno con la carita roja y estando tan nervioso que era inevitable que se riera.

-Oye…prométeme que seré el único que te vea a los ojos cuando no lleves las gafas ¿Ok? No quiero que vayas por ahí atrayendo a otros tipos.

-¿Por qué? – ¿No era algo obvio? Gouenji sintió que se le caía el orgullo, pero respondió de todos modos ante la estupidez del chico.

-Porque me pondré celoso.

Al momento siguiente la enfermera entró al cuarto y le dijo al de cabello claro que no podía quedarse más tiempo, se despidieron con un dulce roce de sus bocas y se miraron por última vez antes de que el menor volviera a esconder sus extraños pero tiernos ojos tras los googles.

* * *

><p>El fin, gracias por haber leído los 4 capítulos de este, mi primer fanfic, espero reviews ewé (ok no u.u) Ojalá que les haya gustado, Hasta otra Bye bye!<p>

By: Reitsuki Mitsukuri ^^


End file.
